


A red string

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [189]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdraw, pluck and red.





	A red string

**Author's Note:**

> More! For sterekdrabbles word challenge from January 16, have some red string of fate/soulmate something something! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182378181847))

Stiles distractedly plucked on the red string that was tied around his finger. It tickled his heart and he stopped. Just because he couldn’t find the person it led to didn’t mean he should make it uncomfortable for them.

Derek drew in a sharp breath on the screen of his laptop. ”What was that?”

”What?” Stiles asked, confused.

”Your finger, what did you do?”

”Oh.” Stiles frowned down at his hand. ”I got my string, but I don’t know who it leads to.”

”Stiles?” Derek held his hands up and touched his right index finger, and Stiles’ heart tickled again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
